


Don't Say Anything

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dream Sex, Loss, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Writers of Destiel Discord Lusty Lexis Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Dean and Cas come together in a breathless moment, but something keeps calling to Dean...





	Don't Say Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This was for a lusty lexi prompt, hickeys, but I'm in a shitty mood this morning and angsted all over the boys. 
> 
> Thanks Malmuses for betaing!

Dean mouthed his way over the point of Castiel's jaw, unable to quite believe that after all this time the angel was finally…  _ finally _ in his arms. This was no platonic hug, there was no mistaking  _ I love you _ as meant for a group, not when Cas had held his face so tenderly in those large hands and spoken so softly, tears in his eyes. Dean had frozen for a moment, unable to believe, but perhaps surviving Chuck's insanity was what it took, knowing that this truly could be the end.

 

Well he wasn't frozen now. He pushed the tattered trench coat from Cas' shoulders and pulled the tie loose. "Y'gotta stop wearing this damn thing in fights, man, gives 'em something to grab onto. I'm not losing you, Cas, not when I finally got you," Dean whispered feverishly against the soft skin of his throat, his lips abraded by the beard the angel never lost, and Cas moaned at his touch, strong hands clutching him close, his name a whisper, a whimper as they moved against each other.

 

"Naked, Cas, now! I need you!" The angel's eyes flashed dark with arousal, the blue nearly swallowed by his pupils as his hands stripped Dean with ruthless efficiency. As his skin was exposed to the cool night air Dean shivered, and he pulled Cas's shirt down his arms with no recollection of having undone the buttons. The broad chest and shoulders were hot under his hands and lips, and he kissed his way frantically over them, teasing and mouthing at old scars, softly gentle over new ones.

 

"Dean…" His name was whispered, and he searched for his angel's lips, Cas' name a broken moan escaping him softly. They kissed slowly, intently, and Dean regretted every past moment that could have been filled with those kisses and was instead wasted. 

 

"Mmmh, Cas, don't say anything… just let me…"

 

He bent to suck a hickey at Cas' throat, smirking at the possessive mark for a moment as he slowly ground against his angel, his body firm and yet yielding underneath him. Dean's eyes traced back to Cas' throat, the hickey dark and clear against the tan skin, and Cas was gasping for air under him, his hands clutching at him.

 

"Dean!"

 

"Cas… I love you, baby…" Dean spoke with unheeded tears in his eyes, his body stilling as he bared his heart. "Why did I wait so long to tell you? I love you! Cas…?  _ Cas!" _

 

"DEAN! Wake up!"

 

Dean jolted upright, alone and cold in the uncomfortable motel bed, and stared blankly at Sam for a few moments before collapsing in tears.

 

"I can't stop dreaming about him, Sammy. I… I never told him."

 

Sam passed over a steaming coffee, and Dean's nose twitched at the rich scent. He grabbed the cup in both hands, hoping to disguise the outward chill, though the inner never went away. Sam watched him sadly.

 

"He knew, Dean. He knew."


End file.
